A Trip To Omni-World
A Trip To Omni-World '''is the fifteenth episode of Tennyson Force.It is also the first crossover episode. ''Note:AncientMinisterz has "O.K.-ed" this episode.'' Plot Fourarms: Guys, a little help! Charmcaster: Sorry,Vulkanus,It`s You`re turn. Vulkanus: Aw! How come everytime a villan wedgies Fourarms, I have to help him. Charmcaster: Oh, Honey, don`t complain, I`ll buy you a dragon﻿, I promise. Vulkanus: Fine.Ben,hold stil,I am going to take your underwear off that pole. Fourarms: You must really love dragons. Vulkanus: My best friend since kindergarden is a dragon, catch on. Fourarms: Yep Scene fades to Ben,Charmcaster,and Vulkanus "playing" with the Omnitrix. Ben: That can`t be right. Charmcaster: What? Ben: 6 of my aliens are missing. Vulkanus: Which ones? Ben: I don`t Know. (Plays with Omnitrix) It`s a good thing I had Kevin install a feature to travel inside it before he went evil again. Ready? Charmcaster: Ready as ever. Vulkanus: Yeah. Fine. Whatever. Everyone teleports. (Commercial) Ben:That can`t be right.This a normal neighborhood. Azmuth Hologram appears on the Omnitrix. Azmuth: No,it is not! It`s the Ambrura system, a system made by the Galvan so alien species in the Omnitrix Double X Prototype 7 can have lives beyond transformation. Fool. Hologram disappears. Ben: Harsh. Let`s search all over this place. We`ll start in that appartment. Excuse me, Mr. apartment manager, which one of these apartments has the weirdest things happen? Apartment Manager: Brainstorm`s apartment. Later... Ding, dong! Brainstorm opens the door. Brainstorm: What do you want?! Ben: Never knew Brainstorm was so stubborn. Brainstorm: I`M RIGHT HERE!!!!!! Ben: I KNOW!!!!!! We need to cheak your appartment out. Brainstorm: Go Ahead, I`ve already got 4 people living here!! Ditto: Hey, Eyeguy! Come in here! Eyeguy(Offscreen) :One second, I`m using the can! Ditto: You`ve been in there for a half an hour! You said we were gonna build that solar-powered cotton candy machine today! Eyeguy(now onscreen): Brainstorm will kill us! Ditto: That`s why we made duplicates of ourselves. Eyeguy: Oh,yeah. Brianstorm: There will be NO inventing here. Besides,we have guests! (Ben and team walk in.) Dittie: Hello, my name is Dittie. Wildvine: Hey, I`m Wildvine. Ben: Yeah, I know who you are. Wildvine: Ben Tennyson knows my name! He knows my- (Passes out) Charmcaster: We need help. Ben is missing six aliens. Dittie: As soon as Wildvine wakes up. Ben: Are characters supposed to faint in crossovers? Eyeguy: Yes, yes they are. Later... Ben: Chromastone should be at this power plant. Where is he? Ult. Cannonbolt: Moo. Ben: Good. Wait, what? The Credits Are Shown: Writter: Redoalien Director: Redoalien Cast Dittie—Dittie Ditto—Ditto Wildvine—Wildvine Ben: Wait, this ISN`T over stop the CREDITS!!!!!! Charmcaster: According to my mana the aliens you are missing are: *Goop *Chromastone *Way Big *Nightmare *Heatblast *And Cannonbolt. Ben: How come Redoalien gave YOU cool bullets in your text, but gives me cheesy one-liners and standered characters? Wildvine: CAN IT! Chromastone`s right there! Ben: Yeah, well I hope he likes Stone Soup 'cause that's what he`ll be! (Transforms) Humunguosaur! I told you my one liners were cheesy. (Humunguosaur tackles Chromastone and they roll around trying to get on top of each other.) Charmcaster: It's Humungousaur. Now Chromastone. Now Humungousaur. Chromastone. Humungousaur. Chromastone. Humunguosaur. Charm and Vulkanus: Ouch! Vulkanus: And they both wipe-out! Humunguosaur: I can deal without the narrating, guys! (Absorbs Chromastone;) Ditto and Charm: One down, Five to go. Brainstorm: Ghhhhhuuuuuuuuhhhhh, I should be watching the Full House marathon now. Ditto: Does Full House capture aliens? Brianstorm: 2+2=4! I`m a ''Genius''! Ben: Whatever. Ult. Cannonbolt: Cannonbolt! I`ve never met my devolved form before! Ben: Well don't be devostated if I smoosh him. (Transforms) Diamondhead! (Diamondhead shoots crystals at Cannonbolt who reflects them and tackles him; but this gave Ben a great opportunity to absorb him and change back. He did.) Ben: Well the aliens are all gone. Eyeguy: What do you mean? Ben: The remaining aliens that escaped are now on Earth and a couple of other planets. Brainstorm: You guys are SO screwed. Charmcaster: Ben will try '''anything. Ben: Well, How Hard Can It Be? Wildvine: Harder than "Expert" on Guitar Hero. Ben: I LOVE THAT GAME! Ditto: Me too. Dittie: We should have a good-bye party! All except Brainstorm: HECK YEAH! (Scene cuts to a party in Brainstorm`s apartment with 30 boxes of pizza.) Ben: Gee, I`ve never had XLR8 Pizza Delivery pizza before. Ultimate Cannonbolt: Try it. You`ll love it. Ben: Alright. (Eats a whole slice in 1.2 seconds.) SPICY PEPPERONIS, that`s GOOD!!!! Eyeguy: There`s still something missing... Dittie: Unicorns? Vulkanus: Begals? Ultimate Cannonbolt: Soda? Charmcaster: Monkeys? Brianstorm(Offscreen): Shuting Up? Eyeguy: No. Every crossover needs a song! Everyone but Eyeguy: Ohhh. The entire gang and team (Excluding Brainstorm) sing Hey People and dance. 4 Weeks Later... Charmcaster: Ben, here`s a package in the mail for you. Ben: Cool. Charmcaster: What is it? Ben: It looks like...a solar-powered cotton candy machine! (Ben+Charm smile as they remember their friends from Omni-World.) THE END! Trivia *This is the first crossover of Omni-World. It is also is the first Tennyson Force crossover. How Ironic. *Stone Soup,Full House,and Guitar Hero are mentioned in this episode. *The "4 Weeks Later..." Scene takes place '''after '''the next episode. *Hey People is first sang in this episode. ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Tennyson Force Category:Tennyson Force Episodes Category:Tennyson Force Specials Category:Redoalien Category:AncientMinisterz Category:Episodes of Omni-World